


A Certain Inclination

by prowlish



Series: Science Nuggets [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm is back in the lab under Perceptor's supervision, but his lab-partner-turned-supervisor continues to act strangely. (MTMTE 40 spoilers, a little)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Inclination

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Una cierta inclinación](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081359) by [EFFErlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz)



> I actually started working on this one right after the second one, with the (in my mind) optimistic thought "maybe Brainstorm will be let free and allowed back in the lab with supervision", but I got distracted by camp nanowrimo. Needless to say, when #40 came out, I boggled at my second accidental precog with the series. So then I just had to finish it!

Four days into his conditional ( _very_ conditional) release, and Brainstorm was thanking his lucky stars for Perceptor. He was practically cuffed to the mech, but neither of them minded: Brainstorm was out of the brig and allowed to tinker with things under Perceptor's close supervision, and Perceptor got to pick his processors over the briefcase/time machine. At least this way, even if he had a lab-partner-slash-nanny, he wasn't bored out of his mind like down in the brig.

Brainstorm was honestly flattered that Perceptor was so interested. (And his spark still fluttered at the memory of Perceptor's standing ovation at his hearing.) But as it was, for now he was poring over a long datapad of calculations. There was always need to find ways to improve the quantum engines, and who better to continue to turn to than the mech who'd successfully built and used a time machine? When he looked up, however, he found Perceptor was preoccupied with something else entirely than "correcting" some of his previous conclusions.

"Something on my mask?" Brainstorm said when he found Perceptor was staring directly at him. Perceptor blinked his optics, as though waking from a trance.

"Hm..." Perceptor said, as though this required as much thought as anything else he said. "No. Not exactly."

"Not exactly," Brainstorm repeated, arching an optic ridge as he tapped the end of his stylus on the work table.

To Brainstorm's surprise, a brief smile passed over Perceptor's lips. Perceptor had been quite... open with him of late. It was fascinating. Exciting. Something he tried not to think about very much, to be honest. Otherwise, he'd think about nothing else. "I was thinking."

Big surprise. Perceptor did a lot of thinking. "About my faceplate?" he said drily.

Perceptor smirked a little. "About your face."

Brainstorm blinked. "What?"

In a moment, Perceptor composed himself perfectly, but a glimmer remained in his visible optic. "They kept your faceplate for quite some time when prepping for the hearing," he replied, folding his hands over his own datapad. "I got rather used to seeing it."

Brainstorm's mind had gone a little blank, but _that_ had never stopped his vocalizer from working -- "All this time you've known me, and then I go a week or so without the mask and you aren't used to it anymore?" Behind said mask, he bit his lower lip, turning his chair to face Perceptor more. Because honestly, this he _had_ to hear.

Perceptor stood, leaning against his own work table as he seemed to study Brainstorm for a moment. "Hmm... I wouldn't say not _used_ to it."

Brainstorm arched an optic ridge. "Then what _would_ you say?"

That coy smile flicked briefly over his lips again. "Perhaps I discovered a preference."

Brainstorm blinked and squirmed a little in his seat. Unlike before when he could put it out of his mind, or convince himself it wasn't there, it was -- very hard to ignore the fact that Perceptor was flirting with him right now. "A pref... you prefer seeing my face?"

Perceptor just arched an optic ridge. Obviously. Instead of replying to that question, he stepped forward, reaching towards the faceplate. "May I?"

Time seemed to stand still, which was a curious sensation for someone who had spent the last several centuries trying to manipulate time with his own hands. Brainstorm swallowed, and though he didn't manage to reply, the release locks were very audible when they released. That was an obvious enough sign. Perceptor's intent focus, this close up, was enough to stall his intakes, though he tried not to gape like a simpleton as Perceptor pulled the mask away from his face.

Their knees brushed against each other, which was a different (and pleasant) jolt of surprise through his tanks altogether.

Perceptor looked over the mask in his hands, peering at the inside as if he could discern the shape of a sigil inside. Brainstorm licked his lips, a nervous tic that was rarely seen thanks to the plate of metal in Perceptor's hand. But it caught his attention somehow, and that intense scrutiny was on Brainstorm's face again.

It was overwhelming, almost. "Perceptor..."

But Perceptor shushed him -- not for the first time in his life, but the perhaps the most successfully, because in the next moment he leaned down and pressed his lips to Brainstorm's. Brainstorm gasped, softly, and he was too surprised to really react in any way. At least the first time; Perceptor tilted his helm slightly, kissed him again, and Brainstorm responded with all the energy and eagerness he was known for. In fact, after a moment, it was Perceptor gently pushing him back against his chair with a soft chuckle.

The mech's mismatched optics this close up were even more breathtaking, but especially while glittering with something almost like mirth -- or at least, something Brainstorm had never seen in them before. He was smiling again, which was even more distracting. "Your enthusiasm is adorable, truly, but we shouldn't waste all of your limited lab time this way."

Was Perceptor kidding? Brainstorm would gladly waste any of his time to sit around and kiss Perceptor! But -- maybe that was the point. "So is there other time to waste away?" he added.

Perceptor chuckled. "Mm, you're asking me? I thought time was _your_ specialty."

Oh for pity's sake! Brainstorm groaned. "Just tell me you'll meet me at Swerve's later and that's answer enough." It was an attempt, at least. He'd do anything to feel those soft, firm lips against his own once more...

Perceptor hummed, tilted his head, seemed to spend quite some time considering that. Brainstorm was almost affronted! This little escalation had been _Perceptor's_  idea, after all! That curious, brief smirk curled Perceptor's lips again before he replied with a simple, "Yes."

"Yes," Brainstorm repeated. He couldn't believe it.

But that seemed to settle the matter for Perceptor, who turned and went back to work. Politely, he left Brainstorm's faceplate on his work table, next to his near-forgotten datapad of calculations.

Brainstorm went back to work, too, but he didn't put the mask back on.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
